creepytalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lock Your Doors
This is a fictional story* Hey, I'm Katty Linkin, and i wanted to share mine and my best friends story, To show to the world, that the world can be a scary place sometimes, and even when you least expect it, anything can happen, Always be safe and lock your doors, So you don't ever have to experience what he did. I copied this chat log off of my phone, For y'all to read. <1:21> HeilcopterP153: Hey, you up? <1:22> MaoGirlx01: Why are you texting me so late? <1:22> HeilcopterP153: I was gonna ask if you wanted to play Overwatch <1:23> MaoGirlx01: Tim, I'm in Canada for the weekend. <1:23> HeilcopterP153: But you brought your laptop <1:23> MaoGirlx01: Yes but I'm 3 hours ahead of you <1:24> HeilcopterP153: Oh right sorry about that <1:24> MaoGirlx01: It's all good tim, Night. <1:24> HeilcopterP153: Night. - Three Hours Later - <7:31> HeilcopterP153: hey <7:32> MaoGirlx01: Hey it's 7 am so i am on now but it's 4 for you, How come your texting me so early? <7:32> HeilcopterP153: because i thought my dad was outside <7:32> HeilcopterP153: so i go to ask my mom where is dad? <7:33> HeilcopterP153: and he is in bed with her <7:35> MaoGirlx01: Ok so what happened? <7:37> HeilcopterP153: Someone was in my backyard <7:38> MaoGirlx01: I think you're panicking for nothing, It's probably a neighborhood kid hopping your fence <7:40> HeilcopterP153: Maybe <7:40> MaoGirlx01: I wouldn't get all worked up about it <7:42> HeilcopterP153: Ok i'll see you later. <7:42> MaoGirlx01: Oh ok, see ya. - The Next Day - <9:13> MaoGirlx01: Hey Tim, Just wanted to say hi as i'm preparing to get onto my flight, if i don't get a chance to speak to you before i leave, I'll see you soon and we will play games when i get home. <9:21> HeilcopterP153: My dad and mom went out for dinner and left me home alone <9:22> MaoGirlx01: Awh, Lucky! <9:22> MaoGirlx01: Man, i haven't been left home alone in weeks <9:23> MaoGirlx01: Didn't you say you were gonna go on a video spree? �� <9:23> MaoGirlx01: Tbh, you should keep some things to yourself. <9:27> HeilcopterP153: Someone is outside again <9:28> MaoGirlx01: Wait why? <9:28> HeilcopterP153: I don't know i am fucking scared <9:29> MaoGirlx01: Ok will don't panic you did this yesterday <9:30> HeilcopterP153: But he was looking threw my kitchen window <9:30> MaoGirlx01: WTF? you didn't tell me that <9:31> HeilcopterP153: Yes i did <9:31> MaoGirlx01: No you didn't <9:32> HeilcopterP153: I locked the door <9:32> MaoGirlx01: Why was it unlocked?!?! <9:32> HeilcopterP153: My parents told me to lock it when they left but i forgot <9:33> MaoGirlx01: So you didn't look the door? <9:33> HeilcopterP153: I forgot ok! <9:34> MaoGirlx01: You are worrying me <9:35> HeilcopterP153: I don't mean too <9:35> MaoGirlx01: Can you text me if anything else happens, I'm gonna miss my flight if i don't go now. <9:35> HeilcopterP153: Yeah, I will. - Later that night - <11:35> MaoGirlx01: Hey i arrived back in Rochester, How are you? <11:37> HeilcopterP153: I'm still scared but I'm playing Minecraft <11:40> MaoGirlx01: Awesome, sounds fun! <11:43> MaoGirlx01: Also what happened earlier in detail? <11:47> HeilcopterP153: So, i went to go get some milk to have with my pop-tarts and i saw someone crouching near Rockets dog house. <11:49> HeilcopterP153: And i was like why is this guy in my backyard, He seemed about the same height of my dad. <11:50> MaoGirlx01: Wait, how tall is your dad anyway? <11:50> HeilcopterP153: He's about 6'1 or 6'2. <11:50> MaoGirlx01: Damn, anyway continue. <11:54> HeilcopterP153: So anyway he didn't see me, until i burped, now that might sound stupid, but my window was open as it was 76 degrees out, So he just turns around and stares at me, Now at this moment i felt a chill run down my body and i shut the window, and ran upstairs and locked the door. <11:55> MaoGirlx01: Yikes, That is terrifying. <11:58> HeilcopterP153: Ikr, so anyway i went upstairs and went on my computer and watched some YT videos trying to calm down, and i heard something downstairs, Now this happened after you left, so i didn't tell you this yet, But i went downstairs and my backdoor was open because i always forget to lock it, and i fucking screamed like a little girl, i almost shit my pants and this ain't no clutch horror movie, <12:02> HeilcopterP153: So i locked the backdoor, and ran to Marvin's house and told him everything that happened now he thought i was bullshiting him, So he said "Yeah sure, grab a controller i just bought Minecraft for my Xbox" and I'm 13 so i did that just, but i thought hey Katty will believe me so i went to the bathroom to tell you this because I'm scared of going home without my family <12:07> MaoGirlx01: Holy fuck, I don't even know what to say. <12:08> MaoGirlx01: Where is your parents why are they never around? <12:02> HeilcopterP153: Birthday shopping. <12:08> MaoGirlx01: Ok, I'm about to lose cell service I'll see you when i get home. <12:09> HeilcopterP153: Ok, Katty. - Later that day - <1:31> MaoGirlx01: Heya Tim. <1:32> HeilcopterP153: I heard banging a minute ago. <1:32> MaoGirlx01: Why? <1:33> HeilcopterP153: I don't know i hear yelling now, I'm so fucking scared <1:33> HeilcopterP153: It's more then one katty. <1:33> MaoGirlx01: What is, What's more then one!? <1:34> HeilcopterP153: There is three men outside, I might have to get off of the phone. <1:34> MaoGirlx01: Holy shit, Do you have your computer please answer quickly <1:34> HeilcopterP153: Yes i do why? <1:34> MaoGirlx01: Look up fake gun sounds and men talking and play them together. <1:35> HeilcopterP153: Why? <1:35> MaoGirlx01: If the get in, They will think there is men upstairs and they are loaded. <1:37> HeilcopterP153: Ok i am playing it. <1:37> MaoGirlx01: Good, now be quiet. <1:37> HeilcopterP153: Alright. <1:39> HeilcopterP153: No no no, they are trying to break in they are saying "Come out you little piece of meat". <1:39> MaoGirlx01: For real, hide somewhere not in your room. <1:39> HeilcopterP153: They want me, Why? I'm only 13! <1:40> MaoGirlx01: Because men are fucking creepy and sick. <1:40> MaoGirlx01: Sick bastards want young kids because they are sick and twisted! <1:41> HeilcopterP153: But I'm a boy not a girl <1:42> MaoGirlx01: So? <1:42> HeilcopterP153: They are guys too why would they want to kidnap me? <1:43> MaoGirlx01: They just do. <1:44> HeilcopterP153: I am hiding. <1:47> HeilcopterP153: THEY SMASHED THE WINDOW! <1:48> MaoGirlx01: Omfg <1:48> HeilcopterP153: I'm crying, I am trying to keep myself together <1:48> HeilcopterP153: I hear footsteps downstairs <1:48> MaoGirlx01: Ok think of something Tim, I don't wanna lose you. <1:49> HeilcopterP153: They are coming upstairs <1:48> MaoGirlx01: Try to get outside threw the window and call the cops <1:49> MaoGirlx01: Tim?! <1:54> HeilcopterP153: I opened my parents window and jumped out and called the police, and they are on there way I'm so scared they are looking for me i got to the dog house <1:55> MaoGirlx01: Tim, I thought they got you, i am crying right now. <1:56> HeilcopterP153: I am so sorry, for stressing you out. <1:56> MaoGirlx01: It's ok, i care a lot about you. <1:57> HeilcopterP153: I care a lot about you too, I gotta go the cops are here see ya. <1:57> MaoGirlx01: Ok, see ya. - Later that night - <7:34> HeilcopterP153: Hey, so from what i heard, the three guys were criminals who were released from prison after two cases of robbery, and they got let out 2 weeks ago. <7:37> HeilcopterP153: And my parents are so worried about me, That I'm going out to dinner this time with them, So I'll see you later. <7:41> MaoGirlx01: Ok, so what happened to those men? <7:43> HeilcopterP153: I don't actually know I'm assuming the police is dealing with them <7:44> MaoGirlx01: Ok, Well I'm so happy you're safe. <7:45> HeilcopterP153: Yeah, me too. <7:46> MaoGirlx01: Before you leave, Do you mind if i post this online? <7:48> HeilcopterP153: Post what online? <7:49> MaoGirlx01: Our chat log about this. <7:49> HeilcopterP153: No i don't, go ahead <7:49> MaoGirlx01: Ok. Category:Fictional Category:Story